


Foolish Heart (AKA Yee Yee Country)

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Nathan Hale lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: When The Chariot decides it needs to break down, there wasn't anywhere convenient. But Ben didn't expect the incident to change his life like it did.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My longest written multi chapter fic to date. Please Read and Review!!!!

Ben Tallmadge growled under his breath. He didn’t have hope The Chariot, as his late father had dubbed it, was going to last the trip but it was still extremely inconvenient that it happened in a podunk town in the middle of rural New England. 

He sighed heavily, standing from the kneeling position he’d gotten stuck in the last 30 minutes. Every joint cracked. Back aching and eyes down in embarrassment, Ben headed into the gas station.

“May I help you?” Came a smooth voice. A young man stood behind the counter. He was decked out in gas station attendant attire. Ben knew he was staring but he didn’t care. 

“Uhhhh, my car broke down and I need someone with at least a bit of Mechanical knowledge to look at it.” He blushed darkly. 

The young man laughed. Ben decided right then and there he liked this guy. 

“I think I could try. I’m a bit versed in cars. I’m Nathan by the way.” He winked at Ben, making the latter go darker.

“Ben! And thank you.”

  
  


They walked out to Ben’s car, chatting amicably. 

“So what brings you to our little patch of paradise?” Nathan quirked an eyebrow, surveying Ben’s Harvard sweatshirt and Levi’s. 

“Just passing through. Heading to a friend’s nearby. This old thing was the only car I had available at the time but it can barely make it to the grocery store back home.” Ben’s whole body deflated, memories flashing before his eyes. 

“Ahh. Makes sense. Well unfortunately this won’t be ready for a day at least. We were about to close up when you walked in. But I can take you home and we can put you up in the 5 star Hale Suite for a night.” 

“I’d appreciate it, thanks. I’ll call Abe and let him know I won’t be there for another day.” 

“Take your time. Now let’s see what’s wrong.” Nathan turned his full attention to the car, giving Ben a perfect view of his backside. Again, Ben stared a bit. Those pants really looked great on him. Ben shook himself.

_ He’s a stranger, Tallmadge! Why the hell are you doing this??? _

Ben turned away and called Abe. 

“Hey, I’m stuck at a Gas Station in Rye. Yeah just for the night. I should be there by the morning. Okay. Yup. Talk to ya tomorrow.” 

Ben went back to the handsome gas station attendant. 

“How’s it lookin’?” 

“Not great.” Came the muffled reply from under the car. “Your engine is definitely on its way out. It’ll cost more to repair the car than is probably worth it.” Nathan rolled out from under the car, took one look at Ben’s face and rolled right back under. “Alright well, I’ll try my best but no promises.” 

Ben nodded, knowing Nathan was right. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan rolled out on his little cart and stood up. 

“Well, that’s all I can do tonight. But tomorrow I’ll see what else is to be done to get you back on the road.” He went about shutting down the building and grabbing his own car Keys. “In the meantime, let’s get you something to eat.” 

Ben hadn’t realized how hungry he was until Nathan mentioned food. His stomach roiled loudly. 

“Yeah, I think someone else agrees.” He laughed. They went to Nathan’s sporty Honda Civic. 

“Any preferences?”

“It’s late so I think the only places open are bars.” 

“After the day I’ve had, I could use a drink.” Nathan suddenly looked exhausted, starting the car. 

The nearest bar was a 40 minute drive away but there wasn’t any other place Ben had to be so he relished the time to relax. 

“So Nathan, what are you studying?” Ben cringed slightly at his attempt to make small talk. But Nathan seemed to take it in stride. 

“Education. I’d love to teach High School English.The capstone is kicking my ass but it’s worth it.” A tiny smile graced his lips. “What about you?” 

“I’m in law school right now. It’s hard work but I’m proud to do it. it’s better than being a preacher which was my father’s career path for me.” Ben’s eyes glazed over sadly. “That’s for my brother to take up. He’s always been more of a spiritual type than me.”

The two became quiet for a few long minutes. Each lost in the same thoughts:  _ This is the first human connection I’ve made in a long time. _

“Here we are!” Nathan announced cheerily, pulling up to a dinky-looking building. The storefront may have appeared rough but inside it was lively. 

“Nate!!” Came an excited voice. A young man about Ben’s age waved jovially in their direction. 

“John!! How ya been?” Nathan returned the greeting. John responded accordingly. 

“Y’know, living that college dropout life. Running a bar, chasing the ladies and dudes who happen to stumble in and of course seeing you!” John winked at Nathan. 

He then seemed to spot Ben. Wasting no time getting into Ben’s personal space, the flamboyant young man took his hand into his own, not so much shaking it as just holding it. 

“John Andrè at your service, sir.” He bowed deeply but came up with a wink. “Despondant business man, wine connoisseur and of course collegiate playboy philanthropist.” 

“I’m Ben Tallmadge. Pleased to make your acquaintance.” Ben kept his features schooled despite his immediate recognition of the last line. 

“Well, I must get back to work, but you boys make yourselves comfortable. The usual, Nate?”

“You bet, Andrè!” And with that they found seats at the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Which Benjamin Tallmadge is a gay disaster

“That’s John for ya. He has no boundaries whatsoever. But you get used to it.” Nathan smiled, settling into the booth. “So I gotta ask. How’d you even find this town?? We’re kinda off-roading here.” 

“Like I said, I have a friend who lives nearby. He’s wanted me to come visit and while I’m taking a semester break, I figured I’d head down to him.” 

“What exactly do you mean by nearby?” 

“He lives in Georgia.” 

Nathan’s eyes grew huge. 

“Ben...you do realize that’s another 15 hours from here. You’re in Connecticut. That...doesn’t make sense. Why didn’t you fly?” 

“I’ve always wanted to do a huge road trip somewhere and this seemed like a great opportunity.” 

“I really don’t think that old rust bucket will survive another leg of this journey. I can pay for your plane ticket if that’s your problem. Just stay with me for now and we’ll get you down there as soon as we can.” Nathan wasn’t taking no for an answer so Ben just heaved a sigh and let the discussion drop. 

John came to the table with two mixed drinks. Placing one down in front of Ben, he also gave him a napkin with a number scribbled in unintelligible writing on the back. He then placed the second in front of Nathan. 

“Enjoy boys!” 

Ben sheepishly hid the napkin in his pocket and drank so quickly, he almost vomited. He’d forgotten how thirsty he was in that moment but alcohol was meant to be nursed not chugged. 

“You alright?? That wasn’t meant to be done so fast. Try to at least swallow before going again.” Nathan teased, genuine concern coloring his tone.

  
  


After about 3 more drinks, Ben nearly faceplanted into his BBQ wings. It was at that point that Nathan decided the two should make their way home. 

“Alright, up ya get.” Slinging one arm around his shoulder, Nathan hauled Ben to his feet. “Have a good night, John.” He grinned at his friend. 

“See you around, Nate! Thanks for the tip!” 

“Of course. You took care of us, as always!” 

With that Nathan shuffled to the car, an inebriated Ben in tow. 

The ride to Casa De Hale was considerably quieter but in the comfortable way. 

Nathan studied Ben’s knocked out form with the fascination of someone looking at art for the first time. In the light of the moon overhead, everything about Ben’s features was sharper. His side profile could cut Nathan if he were to touch him. The steadiness of his breathing mesmerized Nathan. 

It wasn’t until Ben stirred in his sleep that Nathan even realized he was so focused on him and not as much the road. Luckily it was late enough at night there wasn’t anything or anyone else out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan centered his focus on the road the rest of the drive. 40 minutes later, the long driveway of his childhood home loomed ahead.

“Oh Nathan! Thank goodness you’re alright.” His mother swallowed him up in a bone crushing hug. 

“Yeah, Mom. I’m home. I told you not to wait up!” Nathan’s sentence came out in gasps. 

“I know but I just couldn’t sleep when I didn’t hear from you. Dad’s still on shift and the other kids are at friends’ houses, so I’m the only one home.” She let him go. “Oh? And who is _ that _ ?” She inquired, spying Ben’s sleeping form in the car. 

“That’s our new house guest. His car broke down at the station. It’s still there because I have to look at it more tomorrow.” 

“Well you’re very lucky the kids are all gone tonight. Tomorrow you may not be as fortunate.” She said, clucking at him reproachfully. 

“Yeah I know. I usually inform you earlier if we have company but our guests are usually people we know and they’re not comatose in my car.” 

“Don’t take that tone with me, young man. You’re the one responsible for this. You and your big heart.” She shook her head. “I’ll go make the bed. You get him out of the car.” 

“You’re the best, Mom. Thank you!” 

“Can’t I at least know our new house guest’s name?” She asked 

“Ben Tallmadge.”

“Ben Tallmadge, huh? Well he certainly seems to have a lot going for him, judging by his attire. But be careful with those Harvard types.” She turned on her heel and headed into the house to fix a bedroom for Ben. 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Ben woke the next morning with no recollection of the night before and in a bedroom he didn’t recognize. 

“Ah you’re awake!” Nathan strolled into the room with a tray of delicious smelling breakfast foods. “Mom’s best recipes. She wanted me to deliver them to you personally.” 

“Tell her thank you!” Ben bit into a pancake and it melted in his mouth. “This is amazing!!” The pancakes and sausages disappeared like magic. 

“So we gotta head back to the gas station to pick up your car. We can jump it so you can drive unless you’d rather I call a tow truck if you aren’t sure about driving the 10 minutes back.” 

“No I think it can manage 10 minutes.” Ben was already on his way to the bathroom to put on the clothes he’d packed. 

“Alright! I’ll be right behind you in case.” 

The short drive to the station was spent with Nathan filling Ben in on everything he’d missed being conked out. Ben couldn’t believe he’d passed out in his new crush’s car.  _ What a disaster _ .

“My mom insisted that you stay for at least a few days. We’ll get your car fixed up and you’ll be on your 15 hour drive to Abe’s in no time.” 

“Thanks. Your family’s hospitality is so kind.” 

“Oh it’s nothing. We’re a revolving door.” Nathan’s smile lit his entire face. Ben couldn’t help but shyly smile back. 

Nathan pulled up outside the driver’s door of Ben’s car. 

“Alright, hop in!” Ben didn’t wait to be asked twice. He grabbed his keys and got right into his car. The ignition switched to life. Giving Nathan a thumbs up, Ben strapped in. 

“Follow me!” Nathan left the gas station making sure to keep Ben in his rear view.


	5. Chapter 5

The two cars made it home safely. 

“You can just park in Enoch’s spot. He’s not home right now.” Nathan gestured to the empty space in the garage. 

After both cars had been parked, Nathan helped get Ben’s stuff inside. 

A giggle could be heard in the bedroom next to the guest room. A young woman in her late teens appeared at the doorway. She watched with large eyes as Ben followed Nathan down the hall. 

“Sarah, if you’re going to stare at least introduce yourself.” Nathan frowned, pushing past her room to the empty one next door. 

“Sorry!” She squeaked, eyes on Ben. 

“It’s alright! I’m Ben. You’re Sarah?” He held out a hand to her. 

She nodded meekly, her sister having a field day in the background. 

“It’s great to meet you.” He smiled at her, barely registering her cheeks tinging red. 

She retreated to her room and shut the door. The room erupted in shrieks of laughter. 

“Ignore them. They’re enjoying their last days of freedom before they have to leave for school. College freshmen.” Nathan huffed. 

“I didn’t mind them! Sarah’s a sweetheart.” 

Nathan involuntarily bristled. Ben stopped talking and watched cautiously. He knew he’d crossed a line but he wasn’t sure what that line was. 

“ _ Anyway _ , here’s your room for the time being. I’ll give you time to unpack. If you need something just holler.” Nathan left the room, closing the door behind him.

  
  


Several hours passed. Ben emerged from the guest room with fresh clothes and a much more relaxed demeanor. 

  
  


“Dinner’s ready!” Nathan called from downstairs. Ben made his way down. Having spotted him in the kitchen hall, Nathan stopped in his tracks. “Wow.” He didn’t elaborate. 

“Close your mouth, Nate!” A voice shook both of them out of their reverie. “Ben’s hungry, I bet!” A woman wearing a floral apron brandished her spatula like a weapon. “Let’s eat and stop gawking!” Nathan quickly recovered. 

“I wasn’t gawking, Mom! I was just surprised that he fit in my clothes! We aren’t exactly the same size.” Nathan gave Ben a last once over before heading to the kitchen. Ben followed suit, feeling decidedly objectified. 

Dinner with the Hales was utter chaos. But it was controlled chaos. Ben was introduced to the rest of the family. Susanna was the other girl in Sarah’s room. The twins were nervously jabbering on about college starting in a matter of weeks. Richard didn’t like being reminded about school. 

“I know I’m going to  _ hate _ Sophomore year. I’m not ready to grow up.” Ben shot him what he hoped was a reassuring grin. 

“You’ll do great things, Richard!” The boy didn’t believe him, he could tell. But it was the thought that counted. 

  
  
  


“I’m so worried for Rich.” Nathan admitted as they were heading up to bed later. “He seems to think he’s just not capable of learning.” 

“Why is that?” Ben asked before he could stop himself. He’d only met Richard Hale hours previously but this kid reminded him so much of who he had been that he latched onto him. 

“He has dyslexia but can read just fine. His attention span is what causes the most issues. But if he enjoys something, he does it for hours.” Nathan sighed. “I just wish he could see how much he’s capable of.”

“Maybe he can!” 

“How?”

“We can set up some kind of mental obstacle course or create fun activities for him to make sure he’s still using his skills no matter what.” Nathan gaped at Ben. He could feel himself falling in love. But Nathan’s gaydar wasn’t strong enough to be sure. It took every fiber of his being not to kiss Ben right there.

“Yeah! That would be neat! I bet he’d enjoy it! If only we could convince him.” 

“Leave that part to me. Let’s give it a shot tomorrow.” Ben flashed Nathan a grin. “Good night, Nathan.” 

“Goodnight Ben.”


End file.
